To Once Again Be In Her Arms Forever
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is the third installment of the To Be In Her Arms Forever series. I recommend reading the other two that way you know whats going on. Read and Enjoy. H/M There will be another installment, fyi.


It had been ten long years since Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in those ten years many things had happened. Hermione had went to a university and got her teaching degree which finally gave her the opportunity to work at Hogwarts, for which she was going on six years there. Another big thing was her and Minerva got married only a year and a half ago, but to top it all off she was ending ten years with finding out she was pregnant. She was planning on telling everyone tonight!

Hermione sat in her office grading papers, of course that was only an illusion in complete actuality Hermione was thinking on how to tell Minerva their news, they had only discussed children once and it was a short conversation. She stood up from her chair and picked up the few papers she had left to grade and began to go to hers and Minerva's private chambers, Hermione decided she was just going to sit her down and tell her. Once Hermione entered the chambers she noticed Minerva wasn't there so she set down her papers on the coffee table and went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

As Hermione started dinner she began to make a theme out of the dinner, she knew it was clichéd but she knew Minerva would think it was adorable. The second Hermione had the dinner done and the table set and the plates set Minerva walked in looking exhausted.

"You didn't have to make dinner, sweetheart. It's my night to." Minerva replied when she saw the food.

"Its alright, love. Besides were kind of celebrating." Hermione smiled as the couple sat down at the table.

"What are we celebrating?" Minerva asked.

"Well…"

"Hold that thought! What type of wine would you like?" Minerva interrupted as she stood gracefully and went towards there bottles of wine.

"I won't be drinking any." Replied Hermione as Minerva came back with a bottle and began to pour.

"Ok." Minerva shrugged it off as she poured herself a glass and sat down to eat.

"Have you noticed anything about the food?" Questioned Hermione as she took a bites of her food.

"Huh, oh well lets see! There are baby carrots, baby back ribs, little baby pieces of asparagus, and potatoes." Minerva smiled.

"Yes, do you see a theme at all with it?" Hermione questioned as she saw Minerva look down at the plate, what was up Minerva was usually never this ignorant.

"Well, its not our anniversary, or your birthday. So baby carrots, little baby asparagus, baby back ribs and little baby po….." All of a sudden Minerva stopped, you could see that Minerva was thinking about everything she had just said. "Are…are you pregnant?" Minerva finally asked.

"Yes." Hermione couldn't help but smile, her smile faltered once she saw Minerva's face. "Are you okay with this?"

"I…I…need a moment." Stammered the older woman as she stood up and went into the bedroom, Hermione sat at the table as she watched her wife walk away. Thoughts began to run around Hermione's head,

'She doesn't want the baby, but I do. What if she leaves? Or, what if she wants me to have an abortion? I couldn't handle any of that…" Tears began to pour from her eyes as she realized she was going to loose the only person she has ever truly loved. Hermione quickly stood from the table and went towards the fireplace and went to the one place she knew she would feel safe without Minerva.

Dinner was in full swing at the Burrow as all the Weasleys (that is including Fred, I just can't kill him) including Harry Potter and Teddy sat and ate. They were all laughing and yelling playfully at one another but stopped abruptly as they all heard the fireplace and saw Hermione step out with tears cascading down her face. Harry and Ron automatically got up and went to her.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Minerva." Choked Hermione as more tears spilled out.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her and the rest of the dinner group walked up to her.

"She's fine." Hermione whispered as she went to the couch and sat down.

"She hurt you didn't she? I told her if she ever hurt you…were did she touch you? I will kill her!" Ron went off.

"She hasn't hit me." Replied Hermione.

"Then what?" Everyone asked loudly.

"She hates me, why wouldn't she I mean come on. She probably thinks she has to be tied down to me forever now."

"What are you talking about dear?" Molly questioned easily as she sat next to Hermione with Ginny following suit.

"I…I found out that I'm….I'm pregnant." Stuttered Hermione as more tears ran quickly from her eyes.

"That's not a bad thing, dear." Said Molly not understanding what the problem was.

"Yes, it is! We have never really talked about kids, only one time. This wasn't planned so were not prepared. All she could do when I told her was get up and go into the bedroom and not say a bloody word! What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if she doesn't want me to have the baby? I don't think I could live without her, but I know its soon but I don't think I could live without the baby either!" Cried Hermione as she stood up and began to yell out all of her worries and fears, over exerting herself Hermione fell to the floor crying. Ginny, Harry, and Molly instantly went to Hermione and held her as she sobbed.

As Hermione began to calm down and everyone sat in a seat trying to figure out what they were all going to do, the fireplace roared to life as Minerva McGonagall stepped out of it and looked directly at Hermione.

"I think it would be best if me and my wife talked privately." Minerva said in the infamous Professor McGonagall tone, Hermione instantly stood up causing the others to look back and forth at the couple.

"We can go into the kitchen." Replied Hermione who was still crying lightly, Minerva simply nodded as the two went into the kitchen, no one in the living room knew what was going to happen.

Once the couple reached the kitchen they stood across from one another, Minerva had practiced what she was going to say but when she saw Hermione all words failed her. On complete instinct Minerva went towards Hermione and wrapped her in her arms.

"Please don't cry, love. Please don't cry, kitten." Minerva tried to sooth and calm Hermione.

"Don't cry!" Hermione yelled as she pulled away from Minerva. "That is all you can say! Don't lie to me, Minerva. You don't want this baby, you made it fairly obvious!"

"Don't want it! I didn't say anything because I was in shock! We didn't plan this, after all of these years I though my students were going to be my children, I never thought I would have one of my own. I want this baby, Hermione! All I have ever wanted is a child, and most importantly is a child with you! Merlin, I love you!" Minerva proclaimed as she pulled Hermione back into her arms. "I love you." Whispered Minerva.

"I love you, too." Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"We are having a baby." Minerva whispered as she pulled away from Hermione but was still in her arms as she looked the younger witch in the eyes.

"We are having a baby." Smiled Hermione, as Minerva heard Hermione reply back to her she was lost at looking at Hermione. Her eyes full of love and her skin glowing brighter than the sun and the moonlight that began to beam through the window. Minerva leaned down and kissed Hermione, the witch who has given her everything she has always wished for. The two held each other under the light of the moon and cried, they weren't tears of sadness though, they were tears of joy and love. As Minerva looked up at the moon only one thought came to her mind…

"To once again be in her arms, forever." Minerva whispered as she smiled and held the woman she would never let go ever again.


End file.
